Alpha Marines
ULTRA MARINES (UMAR) In early 2006 a man named Clemens Yosuke met up with Luke Dwi in Sandbox Island extension, they talked for a while, discussing the wrongs of griefing and SL Military in general and in the end they decided to make their own military group to combat the griefers, to be a sort of Sandbox Policing group. UMAR was formed, and they quickly grew in size due to their open enrolement and motto "We fight for the people of Second Life, anyone can join our army". Clemens jokingly added a section at the bottom saying "Fight for furry freedom!". Clemens quit SL due to personal issues and left UMAR to Luke, who, deciding that too many griefers had corrupted the group reformed it as ALPHA MARINES. ALPHA MARINES (AM) ALPHA MARINES (AM) were originally founded with the same ideals as UMAR, however, they had the weakness that so many other militaries posessed; they wanted fast power and they used freebie military gear such as the 'ZX4 Chopper'. AM grew in size due to a vast recruiting campaign by Luke and then LT Col Fox Mainline. They found people in sandboxes with talents; scripters, builders, people who were in a big military organization in the past, and they recruited them into AM. Their ranks system was not brilliant back then, but it was a start. Ninca ALPHA MARINES The ALPHA MARINES found a void simulator named Ninca, that was being used by Army SL and the SAS (Owned by Lucky7 Ball). The two groups settled in seperate skybases and soon Ninca became a hive of mlitary activity. It was however technically squatting, and it all collapsed when a recruit from the SAS found the land owner hovering beweilderdly outside the skybase, and shot him with push-bullets. The simulator owner banned all people and made it access only, stopping anyone from entering Ninca. Tails ALPHA MARINES Tails was AM's first proper HQ, AM Corpral Bennyboy Ball bought them a plot next to the SLSN HQ, where the two groups (at the time enemies due to AM's decleration of war on AN) began a long, brutal war that would become known as 'The Tails Siege', three weeks consisting of SLSN members staying on all day and night to disrupt the AM, resulting in eventually Bennyboy deciding enough was enough and selling the land. AM was left baseless. Guide Island ALPHA MARINES Guide Island was owned by Getalife Goodliffe, an AM engineer who owned almost half of the simulator. The base in GI was large and fruitful, but due to the estate owners complaints about AN shooting the place up, the base was made no script and no damage. It was decided that this was pointless as it violated STABLE, AM moved. Tails II ALPHA MARINES Bennyboy bought AM another plot in Tails, much larger that the first, and began to buy up most of the middle of the sim, getting anything from 512 plots, to 4096. AM had a relativley good base, and was well off. On the night General Dwi was due to leave for Turkey, AN, using intelligence that said Luke had already left, attacked the base using brute force, Molays, Talons, and any other piece of technology they could get their hands on, the battle raged for three hours, but the Merczateers (Allies of the AM) were to save the day; they arrived and sent chaos throughout the base until no AN were left. The battle was won. Scape ALPHA MARINES Bennyboy bought a larger, more primy plot for his own group the EE (Evil Eagles) and AM to share, it was built by Marshal Fox Mainline, and it was used for quite a long time. The base was hard to attack and easy to defend, Scape was where AM's friendship with Ball ended and he decided he no longer liked AM, and ditched them, using stolen AM technology to further the growth of the EE. Tatakoto ALPHA MARINES Tatakoto consists of half a simulator, bought and paid for by now Grand Marshal Luke Dwi, Tatakoto was by far the most dramatic base, built just after the AM-AN neutrality treaty. Olympus Wycliffe (AM Marshal) was fired for crimes against High Command and Stefano Willis (AM Long term General) left due to 'HC issues', AM grew bigger, and was about to have a "face-lift". Tatakoto Alpha Marines: Armed Forces It had been said many times that 'ALPHA MARINES' in caps lock was a bad idea, it made AM a joke and made other armies disrespect them. As a result, Luke reformed the original AM groups into 'Alpha Marines: Armed Forces' *Alpha Marines: Infantry Division *Alpha Marines: Aerial Division. *Alpha Marines: Fleet Division. Category:Military